Last Night
by DeathEaterBabeLoVeThEdArKsIdE
Summary: Hermione and Snape are in love, trying not to get found out by Voldemort and Dumbledore, and well everyone else. Snape will get fired otherwise and hermione killed. Review for more chapters as things get alot hotter further on in the story, flame welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Last Night

Hermione, Harry and Ron are in their last year at Hogwarts, but what twisted events will happen?

Chapter One: The prom

"Hermione? Hermione?… are you actually going to take some notes, or are we going to suffer?" Ron asked in potions.

Snape was giving a lecture, and they all had to take notes on it.

Hermione wasn't feeling right, she hadn't slept in days, and she still had a massive hangover.

"Oh take the fucking notes yourself Ron, it wont hurt you know" she snapped, resuming her daydream.

Ron glared at her momentarily and began to write down some random potion ingredients.

Harry half chuckled, but resumed playing with a snitch, letting it fly away before catching it.

Snape had noticed this and quickly grabbed the snitch before Harry did.

"Uh that is mine sir" Harry said, a little too matter of fact for Snape's liking.

"Yes potter, I expect it is, but you are in my lesson, in my room, therefore it is my responsibility to shove some knowledge down your pitiful throat. So you will desist the urge to show off in my time!" Snape sneered back, putting the snitch in his pocket, and resuming his lecture.

"Now can anyone tell me how to make the Wolfsbane more powerful using single dosage ingredients?" Snape asked, Hermione, now back In the real world shot her hand up.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Anyone else?" He asked looking around the room.

Hermione's hand was the only one that was up.

"Granger?" he asked, regretting it.

"Sir, it does not necessarily mean single dosage, for if you use unicorn hair, the batch of potion could easily last for two months, instead of one, but if we are talking about single dosage's, then the trolls musk will do" She finished.

"Once again Miss. Granger you seem to need to excel in your answers to prove you are a know it all twit. Two words, those being, Trolls Musk would of done, five points from Gryiffindor for wasting my time" Snape smirked at her.

"That was out of order, that was a top grade answer!" Harry shouted, rising to his feet.

"Harry leave it will you, it doesn't matter!" Hermione hissed at him, placing her head in her hands pathetically.

"Potter, one more outburst like that and it's detention for a week, sit down!" Snape bellowed.

But Harry remained standing. He could feel his anger pulsing through him.

"Make me grease ball" He managed to say.

"Sir, Harry didn't mean that!" Hermione gasped.

"Not satisfied with being a know it all Granger, have to put words into peoples mouths do you? Stay behind, every one else is dismissed!" Snape glared evily.

Harry roughly got his bag and followed Ron out of the classroom, whilst Hermione stayed sitting, feeling so scared, she could have a heart attack.

She was really in for it now.

When the last member of the class had left, and the door was shut, Snape rounded on Hermione.

"So granger, what do you have to say for yourself?" Snape demanded.

"Harry didn't mean that, he was just a little tense…" Hermione began, but was rudely cut off by Snape.

"I said you, not Potter!" Snape shouted.

Hermione jumped, his shouting was like being smacked across the face.

"I didn't actually do anything wrong" She murmured.

"I mean, why were you day dreaming about me!" He hissed.

She froze, he had been reading her dreams, he knew her secret. She loved him.

"Speak Hermione!"

"I uh…sir, I um. I don't know" She began.

"Go on" He urged her, sitting down on his desk watching her resentfully.

"I guess, I've had a crush on you since third year, when you saved our lives from Remus. After that, I didn't see you as a harsh teacher, I saw you as…well you can kinda gather what I thought of you"

Snape didn't move. He didn't speak, he was reading her mind, to see if this was a stupid childish joke…it wasn't.

"Dammnit" he whispered.

He didn't know what came over him, or why he felt this way, but he found himself walking over to her desk and pulling her up on her feet.

He gently placed his lips onto hers, he roamed his hands roughly all over her body, fumbling around frantically.

She moaned against his lips as he ran his tongue over he lips, begging for access. She opened her mouth as he slid his tongue inside her.

His hand had found the back of her neck, and the other running up her skirt, but when he reached the edge of her knickers he stopped and turned around.

Hermione was leaning on her desk, panting and flushed red.

"You are dismissed Granger" He said softly.

Hermione gently nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her, and she grabbed her back and left.

The door clicking softly behind her, Snape remained, his head in his hands.

"Oh fuck" he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Ben and Jerry time!

Hermione made her way to the Griffindor common room...this was not good. Not only had she kissed her potions professor, but she hadnt even submitted her work! Well, maybe the latter wasnt very important right now, compared to the major problem she was now facing. Her and Snape were now in a little bit of trouble...okay, major trouble! And what would Harry and Ron think?

Hermione leaned against the fifth corridor wall and rubbed her temples with her hands roughly. Trying and failing to calm her overpowering headache, she finally decided to get some advice, from the only person who would listen and not judge...at least she hoped.

Ginny is a good person to ask...but first she needed to be prepared. With a small smile and new found hope, Hermione headed down towards the kitchens...in search for ben and jerry's ice cream.

"Why is Miss Hermione needing ice cream?" Dobby asked, as he rifled through the large fridge in the kitchens. Hermione stared sadly at Dobbys back, knowing full well he didnt accept wizarding help. She blessed his dignity, but after SPEW, she really hated to see him serve so willingly when he was free. Though she did like his dress sense, today he seemed to have got hold of a multicolored gay pride t-shirt who she suspected belonged to Dumbledore at some stage, a pair of yellow hotpants and pink fluffy slippers. He looked positively cute!

"Heres you goes Miss, a nice big pot of chocolate brownie ice cream...ben and jerry's is whats yous wanted yes?" Dobby asked, handing Hermione two spoons and the faithful tub of ice cream.

"Thank you dobby...you are really-" Hermione began but was cut off by a newcommer who she hadnt noticed until that very moment...and she wished she hadnt at all.

"Well, what do we have here? Hermione Granger sneaking food...illegally from the Hogwarts kitchens?" Spoke Snape, who was leaning on the door frame casually, looking towards Hermione with a certain different look about him. She looked at him suspicously, with narrowed eyes, then guiltily down at her large tub of ice cream, wishing it was anyone else but Severus Snape catching her with a five litre tub of ice cream. Severus Snape...the man that half an hour previously she had been kissing. The man that half an hour previously had his hand up her skirt, and what exactly did he mean by the ice cream? Did he think she was fat?

"Uhh..its not all mine" She said. He raised an eyebrow elegantly at her, he then stood straight, Hermione's heart did a backflip, oh god, what was he doing?

He began to walk slowly towards her. She turned away from him and got her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder quickly, she stashed the Ice cream into it and walked towards the door. She couldnt, she wouldnt, start kissing him again! Not until she spoke to Ginny, got her advice. And no way in heaven, hell or earth was she screwing him in the Hogwarts Kitchens!

"And where do you think your going Miss Granger?" Snape spoke at her fast retrieving back.

"Ice cream" Was her only reply.

Hermione was sat on Ginny's bed, in her favourite pyjamas, eating ice cream, and yet she hadnt spoken a word about her problems...because yet again her and her latest boyfriend have had an argument!

This really seemed to annoy Hermione, whenever Ginny had a problem, it seemed so more important to whatever Hermione had to say. It was so infuriating. Hermione backed up this theory with another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, and i was like 'Umm just because i am like the prettiest girl in the whole school doesnt mean im automatically going to sleep with you' and then he had the nerve to call me superficial! I mean come on...think Hermione! Your the bookworm, is there another witch here that even compares to me? Is there? There wont be, i know it. Everyone is just do jealous" Ginny babbled. She nibbled on her tiny spoonful of ice cream, looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Well, that is a very superficial thing to say, in my opinion" Hermione mumbled.

Ginny looked mutinous. She plonked her spoon down into her tub and glared full on into her friends face.

"Oh come on! You are so jealous! I mean what boy wants you? Apart from my one brain cell brother i mean! Boys arent exactly queing at your door are they?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione glared back at Ginny, and placing her spoon back into the half eaten tub she spoke back, her voice filled with venom.

"Well if you would of taken two seconds out of your barbie problem rant, then you would of known right enough not to say a bitchy thing like that! As a matter of fact Snape kissed me after class today and has been stalking me ever since!".

Ginny's mouth formed a perfect comical 'o' after Hermione's last sentence. And quickly the two girls forgot about their sudden dislike for eachother and jumped onto the latest topic.

"He kissed you?" Ginny asked, obviously envious. Apparently is was the 'cool' thing to have a fling with a teacher. Even if it was Snape.

"Uh huh. He cornered me after class, and i admitted i fancied him, and had been day dreaming about him and then he kissed me and ran his hand up my skirt, then stopped and then when i went to get the ice cream from the kitchens, he followed me there...i think he was wanting a round two or something but ignored him and came here. I need advice!" Hermione wailed at her, throwing a cushion over her face dramatically. Ginny laughed and grabbed the cushion off Hermione.

"Darling, what you need to do is to go back to his office and make him your first!" Ginny shrieked back.

Hermione looked up curiously, what sort of advice was this? 'Yeah, just go give your virginity away to a teacher, get yourself kicked out of school and Snape in Azkaban, and oh wait, your might as well just get crabs while your at it, hes a death eater after all and you never know who he was ordered to rape!

"Hermione Jean Granger! If you don't march back to that potions room right now i will go instead and tell Snape to come up here and get you anyway! Which would you prefer?" Ginny spoke mischievously.

Hermione knew Ginny wasn't joking, she never did. So she got up and walked over to the dormitory fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Looking back to Ginny for the last time, Hermione gulped and stepped amongst the coals.

"Severus Snape's office"

Hermione came shooting out of the fireplace very unceremoniously, landing harshly on her hide she never knew that his office fireplace was vertical.

"Last time i ever come out here" Hermione muttered, getting up and wiping soot off herself, whilst her eyes followed the chimney. Hermione froze, oh god. How could she forget? She was still in her pyjamas. And they consisted of nothing more than hotpants and her bra. Shit. No. God dammit. She blushed deeply and thanked heaven and earth no one had seen her like this. Grabbing floo powder she was milliseconds away from stepping into the fire when she heard movement from behind her.

She whipped round so fast she lost her balance and fell once more onto her behind.

Severus laughed cruelly as Hermione got back up onto her feet and tried to cover herself with her hands, all the while blushing madly.

"What in the name of merlin are you dressed in? And why are you dressed in said items in my office so late at night?" Snape asked, walking slowly but deliberately towards her.

Hermione stepped back a few steps before replying in a shaky voice.

"I..uh...i wanted. I need to. I..."

"The kiss?" Severus' voice rang out, it sounded distant in the cold dungeon room, and slightly echoed, it made it seem even more sinister than it already was.

"Yes actually. And as for my...umm..attire. Well i didnt exactly realise i was wearing this until a moment ago, this was all kind of a rush" Hermione's voice quavered back to him. Her voice, unlike his was quiet, and meek.

"Obviously. Tell me Miss Granger, what were your fantasies about me? What did you daydream that day i caressed you?" Severus spoke again, sitting down behind his desk, and gesturing to the opposite seat for Hermione.

"I dont know if i want to talk about that sir, its a rather personal subject" Hermione spoke. She didnt know what was going on, and she didnt plan on staying to find out.

"Personal subject...what if you were to become my personal subject? I want you Hermione. For many more reasons than lust and love. I want to study you and to know everything about you" Snape spoke.

Hermione started shaking, oh god. How did she get in this mess?

Snape moved around the desk and sat on the edge, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"Sir i gotta go, i need to do homework, and the Charms final is coming up soon, i haven't done any revision yet...its getting late. Im sorry for wasting your time.."Hermione kept on babbling nonsense until Snape slammed his hand against the desk. She fell silent immediately, looking up at him with shocked and widened eyes.

"Your not going until..." Snape began, but was rudely cut off from an angered Hermione.

"Until what? Im just brimming with curiousity sir! I've had enough, i've got a headache and i got told to sleep with you by a friend, which im not all that happy about to be honest because at the moment your not talking to me lovingly, but seeing me as a project and an object of lust and i've eaten three litres of chocolate ice cream im bloated and i'm pretty sure i've just started my period, so yeah...until?" She finished, huffing and puffing from her long and random rant.

Snape smirked and quicker than a flash he layed his mouth upon hers and embraced her into a passionate kiss.

Hermione's anger and uncertainty melted away as his tongue smoothed over her parted lips and into her welcoming mouth.

He snaked his arm around her neck and the other across her hip. She reciprocated by placing both her hands very low on his abdomen. Moaning softly Hermione tilted her head back and gave him better access as his lips ran delicately but wantingly down her neck.

They parted and looked at eachother erotically after they're passionate embrace. Snape stood back a little more and turned his head slowly away from her.

Hermione stared at the side of his head longingly. All her fears and uncertainty had gone, why was he suddenly backing away.

"Sir?" She asked delicately.

"Just leave" He spoke back, turning and walking swiftly out of the room, slamming the door loudly on the way out.

Hermione found herself crying before she even realized what had just happened, and turning back to the fireplace she felt more humiliated and confused than ever.

"My dormitory, Griffindor"

Ginny was sat anxiously waiting for Hermione to return. What was taking so long? Surely snape didnt have enough stamina in him to fuck for hours?

She sighed and played with a strand of her hair, twisting it and pulling it, trying to make it curly rather than straight.

The fireplace suddenly lit up and Ginny found herself on her feet before Hermione even came in, crying.

"Mione? What happened? Tell me!"

"I HATE MEN!" Hermione shouted. "Ben and Jerry's?" Ginny asked matter of factly.

"Ben and Jerry's" Hermione replied sniffling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mione, whats up with you? You've had the face of a cursed arse all day" Ron moaned at lunch. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"Its nothing okay, i'll deal with it my own way, in my own time. Shall we get to potions, to get the back row?" Hermione asked, getting her bag and leaving the great hall quickly.

Ron and Harry stared after her, they both shrugged their shoulders as Neville came and sat where Hermione had been.

"Hey, whats up with Herm? Shes been weird with me all day" Neville asked, buttering a slice of toast and taking a bite.

He chewed around a frown whilst staring at Ron and Harry, evidently waiting for answers.

"We don't know either, she wont talk to any of us" Harry said sadly, pushing away his bowl of cereal away, suddenly more concerned than ever about his friend.

"I'm sure its nothing really, but it doesn't stop me worrying about her so much" Neville spoke, he hastily wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye, hoping it went unnoticed.

"Neville why are you crying? Whats the deal with you and Hermione? Anything we should know about?" Ron fired at him.

Neville looked up, shocked.

"No, nothing! I dont know what you mean Ron!" Neville shot, then like a shot he exited the Great Hall.

Ron sighed and put his head in his hands, what was wrong with everyone? Neville was suddenly gaga over Hermione, she was away in her own little world and wouldnt confide in her two best friends on anything. Harry would hardly talk as well and Ginny was slutting herself all around the school!

What on earth is going to happen next?

"That is the end of the lesson, i hope i have at least driven some knowledge into your narrow hormone filled minds, you are dismissed" Snape spoke cruelly, before sitting back down behind his desk and began to rifle through papers.

Ron looked up, startled. No way...

"Sir, what about homework?" Ron asked, the class all turned round, including Hermione. The same thought passed through all their minds at once. Why was Ronald-i-cant-be-bothered-for-homework asking for more work? And from the cruel Slytherin lover Snape?

"Excuse me Weasley?" Snape asked, impassive as always, but Hermione saw a little shock underneath those glazed eyes.

"Well, it is thursday today sir" Ron stated.

Snape rolled his eyes and scoffed out the next words.

"Brilliant observation Ronald Weasley, now we all know it its thurdsay today, but why in the name of merlin are you asking for more homework?"

"Well sir you usually give out homework on a thursday" Ron spoke meekly, he had just realized how embarrasing this whole thing was. And he was keen to stop right now.

"Well maybe seeing as i am the teacher and you are the pupil it will be me who decides when to hand out homework and to whom".

Ron nodded quickly and evacuated the potions room along with Harry and Hermione and the rest of the laughing class.

"What the hell was that about Ron?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione was walking alongside them like a ghost, unable to feel a part of the group, let alone the conversation.

"Everyone is changing and i don't know whats happening anymore" Ron said depressingly, he turned and walked away from the pair towards the doors leading to the green houses.

"Hermione, do you think everyone is changing?" Harry asked.

Hermione paused at the door and turned around to face Harry.

"Inevitably" She muttered before too walking to the greenhouses.

Harry shook his head and followed her.

"Okay class, today we shall be studying the great pumpkin plant, and the properties it has" Professor Sprout said, passing around small plants to the class.

"Now remember to put your gloves on as these are not like the muggle pumpkin plants, who can tell me a difference between the two...Yes Miss Granger" Professor Sprout spoke, not looking up to Hermione but keeping her eyes firmly on the passing around plants.

"Professor Sprout, i didn't put my hand up" Hermione spoke, looking slightly embarrassed, but more depressed than anything.

Professor Sprout looked up, not shocked neither surprised, just confused.

"Well sorry dear, do you know a difference?" She asked, again looking down.

"No, sorry Professor i don't" Hermione muttered.

Everyone in the class looked around at one another, muttering and laughing a little. The teachers pet had quit her day job.

Hermione was laying on her bed, crookshanks laying by her side, purring comfortably. "Do i love him Crooks?" Hermione asked herself more than Crookshanks, and yet she knew the answer as clear as day.

She did, but her mind couldn't let go of the cons of it all. The fact that she could and probably would get hurt, and that its illegal, she was only sixteen, and for goodness sake it was Snape! This wasnt going to turn into this whirling romance where everything is all going to be happy and loving. She doubted very much that Snape was loving and caring.

She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles like a small child. What on earth had she gotten herself in for?

Snape sat in his chambers. He had to do something, and soon, this could all turn ugly very quickly. He slapped his hand across his head and winced dramatically. He shouldn't of confused her, but the temptation she gave off, the teasing, the confusion, it was all intense, too intense.

Snape sat beside the fireplace, the warmth somehow soothed him, even though he pretty much lived in the cold.

"Severus, come to my office. We need to talk" Dumbledore's sudden appearance and dis-appearance in the fire made Severus jump a little. Thank god it was only Albus, he thought miserably.

Severus stepped up from the floor and stepped into the emerald flames, appearing in the bright and shiny trinket filled office, with those damned periwinkle eyes.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, not making eye contact.

Severus didnt answer, he never did anymore. Those screwing lemon drops were the last thing he wanted right now.

"Im going to say this one time only Severus. Leave Miss Granger alone".


End file.
